We will continue our study of low grade clinical bladder carcinoma to correlate the patterns of growth in matrix culture and in meniscus- gradient culture with the subsequent clinical couse of the patient in order to develop criteria for distinguishing early between patients with a poor prognosis and those with a favorable one. We will compare tissue culture growth characteristics of bladder carcinomas of high malignancy from patients requiring cystectomy, with growth of carcinomas of preponderantly low malignancy from patients with transurethral resection. Parallel studies on human bladder carcinoma cell lines of high and low malignancy will be conducted with the same in vitro techniques, as well as on the gyrotary shaker to study the dynamics of aggregation, and by inoculation on the chorioallantois to study in vivo behavior.